


Until the universe is done

by EmilleS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~fests/p143456354.htm">заявке</a>: У Майкрофта наследственная мигрень и ему помогает только одно средство. Невыносимое кудрявое неизбежное зло, которое делает ему массаж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the universe is done

Боль расходится тупыми волнами – словно камень, брошенный в воду, словно круги на воде. От глаз к вискам, ко лбу; жаркой струей персонального напалма – к затылку. И обратно, обратно в комбинациях и по порядку, то сильнее, то слабее. Затухая на мгновение, и тут же взрываясь осколками мыслей и образов.  
Крошевом единственной осознанной мечты – об окончании этого ада. 

Он был с ним, сколько Майкрофт себя помнит. Не минуты, но дни, не недели, а годы. Мигрень – самое изощрённое проклятие из тех, на которые не поскупилась природа. Наследственная мигрень для человека, чья ставка – необыкновенный и редкий дар острого ума и отточенной логики. 

Шерлок когда-то заметил вскользь, что Майкрофт похож на обоерукого бойца. Никогда не используещего других преимуществ.  
Шерлок замечал слишком часто и слишком много. Слишком вскользь, чтобы принять за оскорбление. Слишком метко, чтобы посчитать случайностью. 

Его младший брат умеет быть головной болью не хуже диагноза – нелинейный, сумасбродный, творец, безумец и гений в одном флаконе.  
Его младший брат умеет достаточно, чтобы выживать в этом безумном мире. В своём безумном мире, справляясь с тварями, живущими в мыслях и душе. Рассортировывая их по призрачным камерам столь же просто, как преступников с улиц, проулков и дорогих кабинетов Сити.  
Его брат умеет действовать на нервы, терзать скрипку нервными пальцами, а чужие уши – колючими репликами. А ещё он умеет снимать боль. И Майкрофт по праву считает это лучшим из его талантов. 

Когда не помогает дорогое обезболивающие, а обстановка комнат мелькает перед глазами, словно сигналы маяка, выстреливая в мозг своё отчаянное SOS. Когда тихий шёпот кажется истошным пронзительным криком, а стук клавиш – автоматной очередью. Когда тело превращается в оголённый нерв, натянутую до предела струну, что вот-вот лопнет, разбрызгивая в стороны сгустки застарелой боли. 

То не остается ничего постороннего. Ни заклятых врагов, ни фальшивых игр, ни горчащего неодобрения. То остается только расстояние между квартирами – в час и две минуты пути. 

Бывают моменты, когда неизбежное зло лучше всепоглощающего добра. Даже если первое – невыносимое, беспечно-кудрявое, вредное – насмешливо скалится из своего потрепанного кресла. Бывают моменты, когда зло выполняет обещания, а молитвы осыпаются на пол грудой бесполезных слов. Бывают моменты, когда вселенная заключается всего в нескольких точках – согласно отпечаткам пальцев на коже. Бывают моменты, когда чужие ладони отчаянно хочется прижать к вискам, пока планета не окончит своё существование и новый взрыв не превратит все людские понятия в пыль. 

Но тогда Майкрофт одёргивает себя под тихий смешок Шерлока, откидывается назад, пытаясь расслабить плечи и спину, и закрывает глаза. Может быть, он не доверит младшему брату жизнь, но в остальном у него нет нареканий, поэтому. Ему только и остается, что терпеливо ждать, когда прохладные руки коснутся шеи над жёстким воротником рубашки, рванут, освобождая последнюю от верхних пуговиц, а горло – дыханию; когда начнут разминать затёкшие мышцы, когда коснутся волос, когда круговыми движениями проведут по лбу, на болезненно-краткое мгновение прикроют от света воспалённые усталые глаза. 

Исчезают волнения, раздумья, неосознанные страхи. Безумный ядовитый жар медленно отступает, словно отлив огненного моря, чья вода – боль. Майкрофт ощущает себя мягкой куклой-перчаткой, из которой вынули ватную внутренность, он ощущает себя пустыней, орошённой благословенным дождём. На какие-то редкие минуты он чувствует себя духом, парящим в воздухе, и воздухом, наполняющим всё вокруг, словно он есть суть жизни и не является ею вовсе.  
Майкрофт может не доверять брату свою жизнь, но он может доверить рождение. Первое, второе, тысяча девяносто третье по счету. Но лишь в тот самый момент. 

Ни минутой раньше.  
Ни минутой позже. 

А когда боль уйдет окончательно – покинет его вместе с полузабытым ощущением счастья – он вздохнет, лишнюю секунду пробыв в плену потеплевших ладоней, и медленно отодвинется. Ещё полчаса никаких лишних движений – Майкрофт редко выполняет пожелания врачей, но игнорировать тихую, словно выстрел в упор, фразу Шерлока нет ни желания, ни упрямства. 

До двери четыре шага – три, если не стучать по полу тростью-зонтом. Три, если не обернуться и не посмотреть на брата, да и зачем – им не сказать друг другу ничего нового, им не создать пустого листа – для жизни не существует ctrl+n.  
А тихое "Спасибо" за порогом – как контрольный в сердце, и плевать, что стрелять лучше в голову.  
И тихое "Как всегда" – словно ножом по горлу или последним вздохом по венам. 

Так было, так есть много лет. Так будет.  
Пока время не завершит свой бег и вселенная не обернется крошевом из осколков человеческих воспоминаний и надежд.


End file.
